


Un milagro de Navidad

by Alisevv



Series: Relatos Navideños [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Luego de varios años separados, Harry y Severus se reencuentran y empiezan un romance. Pero el destino a veces juega en contra. ¿Podrán vencer la adversidad y lograr realizar su amor? ¿Serán capaces de conseguir un milagro de Navidad?Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling; bueno, casi todo ^^.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de esta historia nació a raíz de una película que vi hace unos cuantos años, Un asunto de amor (Love Affair), protagonizada por Warren Beaty y Annette Bening. No se puede decir que sea una adaptación, ya que mi memoria es muy mala y sólo recuerdo dos escenas, algo que ocurre en medio de la película y la escena final. Quienes hayan visto Un asunto de amor, seguramente identificarán el parecido en dichas partes. El resto, es idea de mi muso.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea encendida, en su pequeño pero cálido apartamento ubicado en la zona central del Londres muggle. Su mirada distraída, se perdía en las hermosas bambalinas y las alegres luces multicolores que adornaban su arbolito de Navidad, y los primorosos paquetes envueltos en papeles brillantes que estaban cuidadosamente colocados al pie.  
  
A sus veinticinco años, recordaba con cierta nostalgia la tristeza de una infancia donde veía todo desde la distancia, porque en aquel entonces ninguno de los adornos o los regalos eran suyos. Ahora sí, todo aquello le pertenecía; pero aunque de forma diferente, la tristeza persistía, pues no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo.  
  
Dio un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de la taza de chocolate que tenía olvidada en la mano. Debía llevar un buen rato abstraído, porque ya el líquido estaba casi frío. Dejó la taza en una mesita y se desperezó, pensando que tal vez saldría a caminar un rato. Siendo Nochebuena, las tiendas cerraban tarde, mientras los compradores buscaban frenéticos los obsequios de última hora. Podría acercarse hasta Hyde Park, donde habían programado un concierto navideño, o ir a Trafalgar Square, que quedaba muy cerca, a admirar el inmenso árbol de Navidad allí exhibido.  
  
Aunque había rechazado las muy insistentes invitaciones de sus amigos, que iban a celebrar Nochebuena en un lujoso restaurante, la verdad es que no le apetecía quedarse solo en casa, así que se levantó y se dirigía al perchero a tomar su abrigo y su bufanda, cuando las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a emitir una luz azulosa: alguien estaba a punto de llegar por la red flu.  
  
Se quedó observando, intrigado. Pocas personas tenían acceso directo a su chimenea, y se suponía que en esos momentos todos ellos se encontraban cenando lejos de su casa. Al momento, un rubio elegantemente vestido salía de la chimenea. Sin siquiera saludarle, se quedó mirando las llamas, esperando. Instantes después, tendía su cuidada mano para sostener a una bella joven hermosamente ataviada.  
  
—Hermi, Draco, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry, mirando a sus amigos, interrogante.  
  
—No íbamos a permitir que te quedaras aquí solo en Nochebuena —replicó la chica, por toda respuesta.  
  
—Y si lo creíste por un sólo momento, eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba —agregó Draco, burlón.  
  
—Les dije que no quería ir.  
  
Y Harry hablaba con sinceridad. Todos sus amigos iban a asistir en pareja y a él no le apetecía hacer un mal tercio… o lo que fuera.  
  
—Tienes que venir, Harry, es Nochebuena —rogó su mejor amiga—. Además, Draco invitó un amigo.  
  
—¿Tú también? —el joven moreno miró al rubio con reproche—. Vale que Ron, Neville y hasta Blaise hayan intentado presentarme a alguno de ‘sus amigos’, ¿pero tú?  
  
—Lo hice obligado —se defendió el otro.  
  
—Draco —le regañó su novia, dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Harry, no es lo que piensas. Es sólo que el amigo de Draco —explico, cuidándose muy bien de no mencionar el nombre del supuesto amigo— lleva varios años fuera del país y no tiene a nadie conocido. Y es Nochebuena.  
  
—Sí, Hermione, sé en qué día estamos. Y si no lo supiera, lo has repetido tres veces.  
  
La chica le miró, suplicante.  
  
—Harry, por favor, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?  
  
Él la miró y lanzó un profundo suspiro de impotencia.  
  
—Vale, iré —cedió al fin—. Espérenme un momento y sírvanse algo mientras voy a cambiarme —pidió, al tiempo que caminaba hacia su habitación.  
  
—Potter, ponte algo elegante, aunque sólo sea por esta noche —suplicó su amigo rubio—. Y péinate.  
  
—Que te den.  
  
Cuando Harry desapareció tras la puerta, Draco miró fijamente a su novia.  
  
—No sé, Hermi, todo esto sigue sin gustarme. Mi padrino y Harry se odian.  
  
—Corrección, se odiaban —puntualizó ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Tú los viste en nuestro séptimo año, mientras Harry se entrenaba para luchar contra Voldemort —no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento al mencionar su nombre, a pesar de que el monstruo había muerto hacía años—. Fueron muy unidos en aquella época. Si no hubiera sido por el profesor Snape, Harry no lo hubiera logrado.  
  
—Es posible, pero eso no quiere decir que se cayeran bien —argumentó su pareja.  
  
—No te preocupes más, amor. Verás que todo va a salir perfecto.  
  
—Ojala tengas razón —Draco la abrazó con amor—. Sino, creo que tú y yo podemos irnos preparando para morir lentamente.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al entrar en el local donde les esperaban sus amigos, Harry tuvo que admitir que el lugar estaba muy bien. El joven silbó mientras miraba a Hermione y Draco.  
  
—Vaya, esto es todo un lujo, ¿cómo lo descubrieron?  
  
—Ron y Blaise vinieron a cenar la otra noche —explicó Hermione—. Al parecer, la comida es exquisita.  
  
—Y la música perfecta —comentó Harry, mirando con atención el pianista que tocaba en una esquina.  
  
—Y se puede bailar —agregó Draco—. Y lo mejor de todo es que es un lugar de ambiente mixto, por lo que vamos a estar muy cómodos —en ese momento se acercó el anfitrión del lugar.  
  
—Buenas noches, señores. ¿Tienen reservación?  
  
—Sí, a nombre de Draco Malfoy.  
  
El hombre revisó su listado.  
  
—Sí, aquí están —replicó, sonriente—. Si me acompañan, por favor. Los están esperando en su mesa.  
  
Mientras caminaba entre las mesas repletas de personas que reían y compartían felices con los seres que amaban, Harry se alegró de que sus amigos hubieran insistido en que los acompañara, en el fondo él también quería sentirse entre su gente. Sonriendo internamente, pensó que incluso podría soportar unas horas de conversación con el amigo de Draco.  
  
Al acercarse a la mesa designada, observó a quienes allí estaban. Aún bajo la media luz, Ron se veía ruborizado, seguramente por algo que le estaba susurrando Blaise, quien estaba inclinado sobre su oído, y Neville y Luna escuchaban atentamente lo que decía un hombre vestido de negro, que daba la espalda a los recién llegados. Harry le miró con más detenimiento; el pelo negro recogido en una pulcra coleta, el cuello fuerte y los anchos hombros, ¿acaso? Sacudió la cabeza, negando; no, no podía ser él.  
  
—Chicos, al fin llegan —la alegre voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró un segundo la cara hacia el pelirrojo, y para cuando su atención regresó al desconocido, se encontró con dos profundas lagunas negras que los miraban con detenimiento.  
  
—Señorita Granger —escuchó como Severus Snape empezaba a saludar con cortesía.  
  
—Profesor Snape, que alegría que esté de regreso en Inglaterra —dijo Hermione, inclinándose para darle un discreto beso en la mejilla, a lo que el hombre contestó con una leve sonrisa que dejó a Harry embobado; el rostro de su antiguo profesor, definitivamente se transfiguraba cuando sonreía.  
  
—Draco —una ligera inclinación de cabeza a su ahijado antes de fijar su atención en Harry—. Señor Potter, me complace verlo tan bien.  
  
—A mi también, profesor —contestó el joven, luego de una pequeñísima duda.  
  
—Ya no estamos en el colegio, así que pienso que los títulos están de más, ¿qué les parece si todos se tutean? —propuso Draco.  
  
—Me parece bien —una nueva sonrisa del hombre y el corazón de Harry dio un brinco.  
  
Asintiendo, Harry se sentó. Mientras todos los demás charlaban amigablemente, él empezó a recordar su séptimo año, aquel tiempo cuando pensó que sentía ‘cierta’ inclinación sentimental hacia su huraño profesor. Pero desde entonces habían pasado casi ocho años, no era posible que siguiera sintiendo algo por el hombre… ¿o si?  
  
Lo que sí era indudable, era que los años habían sido generosos con Severus Snape. Su piel, antes cetrina por pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en el castillo, ahora lucía lozana y con un muy atractivo tono bronceado. Su cabello se veía suave y brillante, para nada grasoso, y su sonrisa ahora mostraba unos prístinos dientes blancos.  
  
Sus movimientos eran seguros y elegantes, exudando una sutil y a la vez apabullante masculinidad por cada uno de los poros, y en cuanto a su carácter, también parecía haber cambiado positivamente. Pese a que seguía siendo irónico y algo distante, ahora se veía relajado y hasta podría decir que ‘casi’ simpático, mientras charlaba con todos de manera cordial y respetuosa, incluso con Neville Longbottom.  
  
Haciendo a un lado sus reflexiones sobre el hombre que se sentaba a su lado y que, aunque por distintos motivos, para él seguía siendo una incógnita, Harry se unió a la conversación.  
  
—Así que van a casarse —decía Severus media hora después, mientras sorbía un trago de su whisky y miraba a Blaise y a Ron.  
  
—Sí, por suerte en el mundo mágico no hay tantas restricciones como en el muggle —contestó Ron, ligeramente ruborizado.  
  
—¿Y para cuándo van a entrar en el grupo de las afortunadas víctimas de la felicidad conyugal? —indagó, no pudiendo evitar el tonito burlón.  
  
—La boda será para marzo —replicó Blaise, entusiasmado—. Ron empieza entrenamiento con su equipo de Quidditch a finales de abril y queremos darnos por lo menos un mes de luna de miel.  
  
—Hacen bien, porque después… —Severus movió la cabeza, denegando.  
  
—Vamos, padrino, no les quites el entusiasmo a los chicos —intervino Draco—. Que tú no creas en el matrimonio no quiere decir que sea malo.  
  
—¿No crees en el matrimonio? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Por eso no te has casado?  
  
—Digamos que no he encontrado una persona con la que pueda firmar un compromiso a perpetuidad, mis parejas no han sido lo que se dice estables —el hombre dio un trago a la bebida, mientras sin saber por qué, Harry sintió cierta desazón ante la idea de que al otro no le gustaran los compromisos.  
  
—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —le preguntó Luna, con su eterna expresión soñadora—. Es tan lindo enamorarse.  
  
Severus Snape meditó un momento ante la pregunta.  
  
—Una vez en mi vida estuve a punto de hacerlo… supongo.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
  
—Él se fue —contestó, cortante, cambiando bruscamente de tema—. Este lugar es realmente agradable. ¿Es nuevo?  
  
—Bastante, Blaise y yo lo descubrimos hace poco —comentó Ron.  
  
—Y es una suerte, que ya estábamos aburridos de ir siempre a los mismos lugares —agregó Neville.  
  
—¿No exageran un poco? —Severus les miró con una ceja alzada—. Londres está lleno de buenos lugares.  
  
—Sí, pero casi ninguno es de ambiente mixto —aclaró Draco—. Hay pocos lugares donde puedan estar cómodamente parejas gay, como Ron y Blaise, con parejas hetero, como nosotros.  
  
—Sí, ya veo el punto —musitó Severus, pensativo, antes de girarse hacia Harry y sonreír de lado—. ¿Y el señor Potter en qué tipo de ambientes está a gusto?  
  
El aludido sonrió; pese al tono irónico de su antiguo profesor, se notaba mucho más cordial que antaño.  
  
—Si lo que quieres saber es mi orientación sexual —contestó con una sonrisa similar a la del hombre—, sólo tenías que preguntar. Me gustan los chicos.  
  
La sonrisa de Severus se amplió ligeramente antes de preguntar.  
  
—¿Sólo los chicos? Un hombre… digamos algo mayor, ¿podría tener alguna oportunidad?  
  
—Dependiendo del hombre —la expresión de Harry no cambió, aunque le recorrió un calorcillo interno ante el evidente flirteo—, por supuesto que sí.  
  
—Princesa, ¿bailamos? —se escuchó la voz de Draco, y Harry y Severus desviaron la atención para observar como la chica se levantaba y daba la mano a su novio, para alejarse abrazados.  
  
—A mí también me gustaría bailar, Nev —pidió Luna, y al instante, ambos partían también.  
  
—¿Bailamos también, amor? —preguntó Blaise, pero el aludido le miró frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No me apetece, estuve entrenando todo el día, me duele todo.  
  
—Sólo una pieza —insistió el joven moreno, mirando significativamente a su pareja, intentando que entendiera; pero la sutileza no era precisamente una de las virtudes de su pelirrojo, así que buscó frenéticamente una forma de convencerlo—. ¿Y si vamos hasta la mesa del buffet? ¿A ver lo que hay de cenar?  
  
—¡Genial! —Ron se levantó al instante, los ojos brillantes—. ¿Crees que me dejen probar un poco?  
  
—Estoy seguro, cariño.  
  
Cuando se alejaron, Severus y Harry se miraron y se echaron a reír.  
  
—¿Crees que intentaban dejarnos a solas? —preguntó Severus, divertido.  
  
—¿No sé por qué dices eso? —replicó Harry, burlón.  
  
—Definitivamente, a mis Slytherins les está haciendo daño esas juntas con tanto Gryffindor, olvidaron el indispensable arte del disimulo —tomó una botella de vino y lleno la copa del joven y la propia—. Entonces, dadas nuestras preferencias comunes, ¿debo entender que somos pareja esta noche?  
  
Harry alzó la copa y la llevó a sus labios.  
  
—Parece que a nuestros amigos se les ocurrió la peregrina idea de que lo fuéramos, sí —declaró, divertido.  
  
—Pues no creo que sea buena idea decepcionarlos, al fin y al cabo es Nochebuena —Severus tendió su firme mano al joven—. ¿Bailamos?  
  
—¿Bailar? No, no, soy pésimo bailarín.  
  
—Vamos, es más fácil que hacer pociones —le animó Severus—. Lo que ocurre es que Minerva es pésima maestra de baile.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que…?  
  
—¿Que Minerva intentó darles clase antes del baile en tu cuarto año? —completó el otro, risueño—. Porque a mí me tocó enseñar a los Slytherins.  
  
—No te lo creo —Harry lanzó una carcajada.  
  
—Sólo te diré que estuve a punto de envenenarle los caramelos de limón a Dumbledore —volvió a tender su mano—. Anda, la música es suave, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar —al ver que el joven aún dudaba, dio la estocada final—. ¿Acaso todo ese asunto del valor Gryffindor es puro humo?  
  
—Vale, si te empeñas, pero conste que te estoy advirtiendo —tomó la firme mano y caminaron hacia la pista de baile.  
  
Al llegar a la pista, Harry se dejó enlazar por los fuertes brazos que, rodeando su cintura, lo estrecharon contra un cuerpo cálido y firme. Empezaron a deslizarse con algo de torpeza por parte del más joven, pero el hombre le guio con seguridad y maestría, y pronto estaban bailando con cierto grado de soltura, por lo cual Harry se relajó.  
  
Al terminar la pieza, se dieron cuenta que no les apetecía regresar a la mesa todavía, por lo que se quedaron en la pista. Cada vez más cómodo, Harry notó que Severus empezaba a estrecharlo bastante más cerca de lo que hubiera sido correcto en dos simples amigos, pero no le importó. Como era bastante más bajo que su pareja de baile, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho, recibiendo como recompensa un quedo suspiro y un abrazo aún más apretado. Bailaron así un buen rato más, hasta que se hizo el anuncio de que estaba abierto el buffet de la cena y se apresuraron a regresar a su mesa, donde ya sus amigos les esperaban, sonrientes.  
  
El resto de la noche se les pasó en un suspiro; cenaron, charlaron y volvieron a bailar largo rato hasta que, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, el movimiento de los empleados les indicó que ya era hora de cerrar.  
  
Mientras todos se despedían en la entrada del restaurante, Severus se acercó a Harry.  
  
—Me gustaría acompañarte hasta tu casa.  
  
—Si estás dispuesto a caminar —contestó el moreno de ojos verdes—. La noche está hermosa y me apetece dar un paseo.  
  
—Por mi, encantado, pero si no te importa preferiría una zona algo más agradable.  
  
—Claro, ¿adónde quieres ir?  
  
—Tú sólo abrázame, yo guío.  
  
—Vale, confiaré en ti —aun sonriendo, se giró hacia el resto de sus amigos—. Chicos, mañana hablamos.  
  
—¿Adónde van? —preguntó Blaise—. Hay un sitio en el Callejón Diagon que abre toda la noche, podemos seguir bailando. No me digan que ya tienen sueño.  
  
—Para mí fue suficiente por hoy —contestó el joven de ojos verdes.  
  
—Y para mí también —agregó Severus—. Voy a acompañar a Harry a su casa.  
  
—Bueno —Draco alzó una ceja y emitió una sonrisa irónica—, es mejor dejar a estos dos aburridos irse a dormir. Nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon —abrazó a Hermione.  
  
—Harry, Severus, tengan cuidado —fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la chica antes de que ella y Draco desaparecieran. Momentos después, todos los demás se despedían y les imitaban.  
  
—Parece que a esos les gusta la fiesta —comentó Severus.  
  
—No tienes ni idea. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?  
  
Con un gesto, el hombre abrió los brazos y Harry se acurrucó contra él. Segundos después, ambos también desaparecían del lugar.  
  
Cuando llegaron a destino, el joven se separó y miró alrededor. Habían aparecido en uno de los paseos que bordeaban al río Támesis. Desde el lugar se podían ver los antiguos edificios, adornados con luces multicolores que se reflejaban en las oscuras aguas del río. Sin pensarlo, Harry se acercó a la barandilla de protección y admiró el magnífico escenario.  
  
—Es hermoso —musitó, cuando Severus se reunió con él.  
  
—Sí, especialmente en las horas de la noche. Cuando trabajaba en Hogwarts y pasaba mis vacaciones en Londres, todas las noches venía a este sitio y pasaba horas admirando el río.  
  
—Supe que dejaste de dar clase en Hogwarts, ¿por qué?  
  
—¿Me cansé de cuidar de Gryffindors torpes? —Harry lanzó una carcajada y el otro continuó—: La verdad es que la guerra y mis años de espía… — ensombreció el rostro, dudando, pero al fin se animó a seguir—, y mis anteriores años de mortífago, me dejaron muy marcado. Por eso preferí alejarme de todo y residenciarme en el mundo muggle y en otro país, aunque no he perdido del todo el contacto con el mundo mágico.  
  
Harry posó una mano sobre la de Severus, que descansaba en la barandilla, y la apretó en un gesto confortante.  
  
—¿Y dónde estás viviendo ahora?  
  
—En el Valle d’Orcia.  
  
—Eso está en Italia, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, en la provincia de la Toscana. Es una casa antigua, heredada de mis abuelos paternos. Y tiene un terreno bastante grande, cultivado con viñedos.  
  
—¿Te dedicas a producir uva? —preguntó Harry, asombrado.  
  
—No, más bien vino —Severus le tomó una mano y empezó a caminar por el paseo. Harry, luego de la sorpresa inicial, entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre y se dejó llevar—. No tienes idea de lo útiles que me han resultado los conocimientos de pociones para el desarrollo de nuevos vinos. Ahora estoy haciendo un estudio sobre la influencia de la temperatura en el proceso de maduración.  
  
Harry le miró y sonrió.  
  
—Si ya decía yo que era raro que estuvieras lejos de tu viejo laboratorio de pociones mucho tiempo.  
  
—Y yo nunca pensé que te dedicaras a la medimagia. Te hacía más bien como el auror estrella del Ministerio.  
  
—Sí, eso quisieron algunos, pero como tú, yo también vi demasiada crueldad, así que preferí dedicarme a sanar que a matar. Y aunque estudio en una universidad mágica y trabajo en San Mungo, preferí vivir en el Londres muggle. Así puedo hacer lo que estamos haciendo ahora, pasear sin que nadie note mi presencia.  
  
—¿Y ahora piensas establecerte y convertirte en un medimago barrigón y burgués?  
  
Harry lanzó una alegre carcajada.  
  
—Por Merlín, ni burgués ni mucho menos barrigón. Me quiero especializar en neurocirugía.  
  
—Interesante elección —comentó Severus, deteniéndose—. Y sería un verdadero desperdicio que te volvieras barrigón —paseó la mirada por la figura de Harry. Una mirada tan ardiente que envió escalofríos de excitación por la columna del joven—. ¿Sabes que me muero por besarte, verdad?  
  
El otro asintió, mirándole con anticipación.  
  
—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo has hecho todavía.  
  
Sin esperar mayor invitación, Severus atrapó a su compañero por la cintura y le plegó contra su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y tomó los suaves labios en un beso profundo y demandante. Harry cerró los brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello y abrió la boca, entregándose a la seductora caricia. Por largo rato, las lenguas juguetearon una con otra, conociéndose, deleitándose, hasta que los hombres se separaron para recuperar la respiración.  
  
>>Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa —musitó Harry, impactado ante el abrumador deseo de llevar a su antiguo profesor hasta la cama más cercana y hacerle el amor el resto de la noche.  
  
—Sí, ya es tarde —contestó el otro, cuyos pensamientos eran muy similares a los del joven—. Si me dices hacia donde queda tu apartamento, te acompaño.  
  
—Creo que esta vez puedo guiar yo. Abrázame.  
  
Se aparecieron cerca del apartamento de Harry y caminaron hasta las escalinatas que conducían al porche principal.  
  
>>Bien, hemos llegado —comunicó el joven de ojos verdes.  
  
—¿Tienes guardia mañana en el hospital?  
  
—No, estoy libre hasta Año Nuevo.  
  
—¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo hasta el valle? Me encantaría mostrarte mi casa.  
  
Ante la perspectiva, Harry sonrió, radiante.  
  
—Me encantaría.  
  
—Entonces te pasaré buscando mañana a las once. Como no eres residente de Italia, tendremos que aparecernos a través de una de las salas del Ministerio. Y recuerda llevar ropa muggle.  
  
—Perfecto.  
  
El hombre se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su acompañante.  
  
—Feliz Navidad, Harry.  
  
—Feliz Navidad, Severus.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de llegar al Ministerio de Magia Italiano, Severus traslado a Harry hasta las afueras de San Quirico d’Orcia, un hermoso pueblo de origen etrusco, y el joven sintió como si acabara de volar hacia el pasado, a la época medieval.  
  
Caminaron tomados de la mano a través de estrechas callejuelas, flanqueadas por casas antiguas, en cuyas fachadas se combinaba la piedra rústica con la pared lisa de colores de la tierra, ocres y marrones, y con los marcos de las ventanas fabricadas en madera rústica.  
  
Severus le guio, atravesando el pueblo hasta llegar a un viejo establo. Al entrar, Harry se vio abrumado por el acre olor que impregnaba el ambiente.  
  
—En poco tiempo te acostumbrarás —comentó su compañero, al ver que fruncía la nariz con desagrado. Luego llamó en voz alta—. Pietro, _buon giornio.  
  
—Buon giornio_, Severus —un hombre de unos sesenta años, bajito, rollizo y de pelo castaño entrecano, salió de uno de los pesebres—. _¿Come siete?_  
  
_—Bene_ , Pietro, _¿e vostro?_  
  
_—Bene_ —el hombre miró a Harry, curioso.  
  
—Pietro, te presento a Harry Potter, un amigo de Inglaterra.  
  
— _Buon giorno, signore_ —le saludó con una sonrisa—. Los amigos de Severus Snape son amigos míos.  
  
—Tanto gusto, señor Pietro.  
  
—Pietro, ¿podrías conseguir mi caballo y una montura a Harry? —se giró hacia el joven—. ¿Sabes montar?  
  
—Un poco, pero no soy muy experto.  
  
—No se preocupe, tengo el caballo perfecto para usted. Ni demasiado manso ni muy brioso —el hombre se alejó, y al poco tiempo regresó con el imponente garañón negro de Severus y un potro castaño con las patas negras y una mancha negra en la frente.  
  
_—Grazie mille, Pietro_ —dijo Severus, mientras Harry se alejaba un tanto, acariciando encantado a su caballo.  
  
— _Siete Benvenuto_ —contestó el italiano, antes de bajar la voz hasta un tono que indicaba confidencia—. _Il ragazzo è bello, siete fortunate_ —continuó, mientras Severus observaba a Harry y sonreía. Pietro tenía razón, era realmente hermoso.  
  
Ambos jinetes partieron galopando por el hermoso valle, mientras la brisa azotaba sus rostros. Media hora más tarde, subían por una pequeña colina y se detenían ante la casa solariega de la familia Snape, que permanecía oculta a la vista por un bosquecillo de cipreses. Poniendo las cabalgaduras al trote, penetraron por una entrada disimulada entre los cipreses, que derivaba en un camino de piedra lisa, al final del cual se mostraba una casa hermosa dentro de sus líneas sencillas.  
  
Era una construcción rectangular, provista de una larga galería exterior bordeada de columnas. La fachada era de un tono rosa viejo, los marcos de las ventanas estaban elaborados de una madera que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, y el techo, fabricado en tejas rojas, lucía una serie de pequeñas chimeneas.  
  
El piso de la galería exterior era de ladrillo rojo; a lo largo de la misma se habían colocado cómodos sillones rematados por cojines de alegres colores, y en varios lugares se veían adornos alusivos a la época navideña.  
  
—La casa la cuida mi antigua nana —explicó Severus, mientras abría la puerta principal para darle paso—. Los adornos son culpa suya.  
  
—En ningún momento pensé que tú fueras el responsable —se rio Harry.  
  
—Me alegro, no quiero perder mi reputación tan bien ganada —replicó el hombre, antes de llamar en voz alta—. Nana Giussepina.  
  
— _Bambino_ —Harry iba de un asombro en otro, al ver como una ancianita delgada y pequeña, vestida con un traje azul y un delantal de flores, salía y abrazaba a su antiguo profesor con afecto, sin contar con el hecho de que le había llamado bambino—. Al fin llegas, _ragazzo_. Enseguida sirvo la comida.  
  
—Nana, quiero presentarte a un amigo —dijo el hombre, alejándose de los amorosos brazos y girándose hacia el más joven—. Él es Harry.  
  
—¿Trajiste alguien a la villa? —musitó la anciana, incrédula, mientras ajustaba sus lentes para enfocar la vista en el invitado—. Severus, pero si es un _belo ragazzo_ —se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, afectuosa. Éste, correspondió al efusivo saludo con cierta timidez—. Bienvenido a la villa, Harry.  
  
—Gracias, señora.  
  
—Nada de señora, soy la nana Giussepina. Vamos, vayan a lavarse las manos —ordenó, dándoles un leve empujón como si fueran dos niños—. He preparado unos raviolis para chuparse los dedos. ¿Te gustan los raviolis, Harry?  
  
—Si, señ… —al ver la cara de la mujer, Harry corrigió de inmediato—. Sí, nana Giussepina.  
  
Luego de quitarse el polvo del camino, se sentaron a la mesa, en compañía de la nana y su esposo, un anciano alto, delgado y muy agradable, aunque bastante parco en palabras. Claro, Harry pensaba que, con lo parlanchina que era su esposa, era más que probable que el pobre hombre se hubiera acostumbrado a permanecer callado.  
  
La nana era una excelente cocinera, y los raviolis, acompañados con pan recién horneado y mantequilla, a Harry le supieron a gloria. Luego del postre, una tarta de chocolate tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar comer dos pedazos, Severus le mostró la casa, y luego salieron por la parte trasera, donde una larga explanada de hierba terminaba en un pequeño lago artificial, con toda la zona cercada por una barrera natural formada por cipreses.  
  
En la tarde, Severus le llevó a visitar los viñedos, el lagar y las bodegas, y por último el pequeño laboratorio donde se hacían las pruebas para mejorar los vinos y el desarrollo de nuevas variedades, no sin que antes la ironía de su antiguo profesor saliera a la luz y le advirtiera que tenía terminantemente prohibido tocar nada. Al final de la visita, rescataron un par de botellas de la bodega del que, según su dueño, era el mejor de sus vinos, pasaron por la casa a buscar pan, queso y fiambres, y cabalgando, bordearon el bosque de cipreses y siguieron hacia el otro lado de la colina, desde donde se contemplaba una excelente vista de una buena parte del valle.  
  
—Espera unas minutos y verás algo realmente impresionante —comentó Severus, mientras servía dos copas de vino, entregaba una a su acompañante y señalaba el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a descender.  
  
A medida que bajaba hacia su encuentro con la línea del horizonte, el disco amarillo se fue tornando rojizo, y sus reflejos inundaron el cielo, creando una mezcla de rojos y naranjas brillantes sobre el fondo azul profundo. Demasiado pronto, el sol se escondió en el horizonte, dejando en su lugar un reflejó azulado, el inicio de la noche.  
  
—Es tan hermoso —susurró Harry, extasiado.  
  
—Sí, y efímero —la voz ronca se escuchó muy cerca, mientras Harry sentía un cálido aliento en su cuello—. Como la mayoría de las cosas bellas. Por eso hay que aprovecharlas cuando se pueden disfrutar —terminó, al tiempo que dejaba un ardiente beso en el suave cuello.  
  
Ardiendo de deseo, el más joven se giró hacia Severus, puso una mano sobre su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, aceptando la sugerente invitación. Mientras sus bocas se devoraban una a la otra, Severus empujó suavemente a Harry hasta que estuvo tendido sobre la hierba, para luego acostarse sobre él, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se acariciaran, aún a través de la ropa.  
  
—Dios, Harry, me muero por hacerte el amor —musitó sobre sus labios cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento.  
  
—Y yo —la respuesta fue como un suspiro—. Pero creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa, aquí nos vamos a pasmar.  
  
Aceptando la lógica del razonamiento, Severus se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.  
  
—Dame un segundo —musitó, antes de dirigirse a los caballos, sacar su varita y recitar un conjuro. Al instante, ambos animales desaparecieron.  
  
—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Harry, cuando el hombre regresó a su lado.  
  
—Un viejo truco de magos —contestó, antes de apoderarse nuevamente de la tibia boca de su pareja. El joven cerró los ojos, entregándose al beso, y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban en una habitación.  
  
—¿Ése fue otro viejo truco? —preguntó risueño, mientras Severus volvía a tomar posesión de su boca y sus manos empezaban a desnudarlo con febril ansiedad. No queriendo estar en desventaja, Harry imitó a su antiguo maestro, y muy pronto ambos hombres se abrazaban completamente desnudos, mientras sus caderas se movían en un ritmo cadencioso, frotándose entre sí y enviando oleadas de excitación a ambos.  
  
Sin estar plenamente conscientes de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, pronto estaban en la cama, Severus sobre Harry, acariciándose como si el momento fuera tan efímero como el crepúsculo que acababan de presenciar y tuvieran miedo de que la noche llegara demasiado pronto.  
  
Mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su pareja, una mano del hombre se dirigió hacia las redondas nalgas del más joven, acariciando y tanteando cerca de su entrada, en una muda pregunta.  
  
—Vale, puedes empezar tú —aceptó Harry, abriendo las piernas para darle mejor acceso—. Pero antes que acabe la noche espero que me permitas hacer los honores.  
  
Con una risa ronca, Severus musitó unas palabras convocando un pequeño frasco de aceite del baño.  
  
—¿Aceite de bebé? —preguntó Harry, risueño.  
  
—No te burles, Potter —le dio una ligera nalgada, antes de untar un dedo en aceite y tantear la atrayente entrada—. Es excelente para la piel de los codos.  
  
La carcajada del joven fue transformada en gemido cuando sintió deslizarse un ágil dedo en su interior, y empezar a hacer movimientos circulares, mientras la boca de Severus se cerraba en torno a uno de los rosados pezones. Pronto, la cálida boca bajó por su vientre al tiempo que un segundo dedo se unía a la preparación y el jadeo de su pareja le indicaba que había encontrado la próstata. Mientras Severus alcanzaba la hombría de Harry y dejaba a su lengua juguetear a placer, un tercer dedo entró en la calidez deseada. Muy poco tiempo después, sintió como el joven levantaba las caderas, en un esfuerzo por lograr un contacto mayor.  
  
—Severus, entra ya.  
  
Más que deseoso de cumplir la petición, el hombre colocó una generosa cantidad de aceite en su endurecido miembro, se colocó entre las piernas y, ubicándose en la entrada, se dejó deslizar en el cálido interior. Harry jadeó al sentirse lleno con la firme masculinidad y Severus al sentirse rodeado por las suaves paredes.  
  
Un movimiento de caderas de su joven amante le indicó que ya estaba más que dispuesto, así que, mientras tomaba sus labios en un nuevo y ardiente beso, salió casi hasta el límite y volvió a entrar con fuerza, sintiendo una sensación tan deliciosa que pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer.  
  
Pero no se podía desmayar porque necesitaba volver a sentir la delicia del roce de su masculinidad contra las estrechas paredes, así que salió una vez más, y volvió a entrar, y mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello suave y escuchaba los frenéticos jadeos de Harry pidiendo más, empezó a entrar y salir con fuerza, dando todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, y recibiendo a cambio igual pasión y desprendimiento.  
  
La mano de Severus se cerró sobre la dura masculinidad de su amante, masturbándolo con vigor, y las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y erráticas, y los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos, y pronto, el más joven se descargaba con fuerza sobre el vientre de Severus, y éste llenaba con su esencia el cuerpo de su amante.  
  
Un buen rato después, mientras sostenía a Harry contra su pecho, el hombre consiguió fuerzas suficientes para hablar.  
  
—Soñé tantas veces con esto —murmuró, mientras besaba suavemente su sien—. Pero la realidad es muy superior a cualquiera de mis fantasías.  
  
El joven alzó la cabeza y le miró sin comprender.  
  
—¿Soñaste con esto? No entiendo.  
  
—¿Recuerdas el hombre que mencioné en el restaurante, aquel del que pude haberme enamorado? —el otro siguió mirándole hasta que una luz de entendimiento afloró a sus ojos—. Sí, ese hombre eras tú.  
  
—Pero… —el joven trató de internalizar lo que estaba escuchando— ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?  
  
—Eras casi un niño, mi alumno —lo estrechó más cerca de si—. Yo te llevaba demasiados años, no podía hablarte de mis deseos —se inclinó y tomó su boca en un tierno beso—. Aún ahora soy mucho mayor que tú, pero debo haberme vuelto más egoísta, porque fui incapaz de negarme a esto.  
  
—Y yo me alegro —el joven posó uno mano en el fuerte pecho y empezó a trazar suaves círculos—. En aquella época también me sentía atraído por mi hosco e hiriente profesor de Pociones.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Sí —al ver la mirada de duda, aclaró—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Debo ser masoquista.  
  
—Y yo también, interesándome por un niñato insolente y con ínfulas de héroe.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Creo que fue mejor que no habláramos entonces. Si hubiéramos empezado una relación, nos hubiéramos matado a las pocas semanas.  
  
—No estoy muy seguro de que no terminaremos matándonos ahora —se burló el hombre.  
  
—No creo, hemos madurado. En todo caso —lo miró, indeciso—, a mí me gustaría intentarlo.  
  
Los negros ojos se clavaron en las verdes esferas, cuya petición era más profunda que la expresada con palabras.  
  
—Sí, a mí también me gustaría. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta terminamos sobreviviendo.  
  
Y la risa alegre de Harry se perdió entre los labios que una vez más le besaban con pasión.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se despertó y, perezoso, se estiró como un gato. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó el colchón a su lado y notó, decepcionado, que estaba vacío. Se incorporó, restregándose los ojos, y buscó sus lentes, que había dejado en la mesita de noche. Cuando se giró a observar el otro lado de la cama, toda su decepción se evaporó como por encanto. Sobre la almohada se encontraba una hermosa flor azul y una nota.  
  
—Vaya, profesor Snape —musitó en voz baja—. Quien hubiera podido imaginar que eres un romántico.  
  
Aspiró la fragancia de la flor silvestre y desplegó la nota.  
  
  
_Harry  
  
Tuve que salir por asuntos del viñedo.  
Baja a la cocina y Nana te dará de  
desayunar. Regreso para el almuerzo.  
  
Severus _  
  
  
—Supongo que la flor fue demasiado romanticismo para ti —se rio, al ver lo escueto de la nota, antes de pasear su mirada en derredor.  
  
La habitación en que se encontraba, que no había podido admirar la noche anterior a causa de la prioridad dada a otras actividades, era sobria pero acogedora. Al estar en una esquina de la casa, el techo tenía un fuerte desnivel y estaba recubierto de madera, lo que daba al lugar cierta atmósfera de buhardilla bohemia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige suave, y frente a la cama, un enorme ventanal permitía observar el hermoso paisaje del valle d’Orcia, Los muebles eran de hierro forjado y madera, y el único adorno de las paredes desnudas era un enorme cuadro.  
  
Harry se levantó y se acercó al cuadro, observándolo con curiosidad. Se podía ver toda la zona del valle a la hora del crepúsculo, tal como lo habían visto la tarde anterior. Pero lo extraño era que no estaba terminado; faltaba todavía como un tercio de la pintura, que apenas estaba esbozado, y como era de suponer al estar inconclusa, no aparecía la firma del autor.  
  
Aunque intrigado, decidió que más tarde averiguaría sobre eso, por lo pronto era más urgente bañarse y vestirse. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa limpia, así que se dirigió a la cómoda de Severus, no creía que le importara que tomara prestado un boxer limpio. Cuando abrió la primera gaveta, vio una nota sobre la ropa pulcramente doblada y fue incapaz de contener una carcajada.  
  
_Señor Potter  
  
Puede tomar lo que quiera y encogerlo a su tamaño,  
Pero, por favor, NO DESORDENE  
  
Severus_  
  
  
Luego de coger ropa interior, fue hacia el armario. Por suerte, los gustos de su anfitrión en cuanto a ropa parecían haber mejorado y no todo era de color negro. Tomó un pantalón gris y una camisa verde musgo y, luego de encoger todo a su tamaño, se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha.  
  
Media hora después entraba en la cocina, fresco y rozagante.  
  
— _Ragazzo_ —le saludó la nana Giussepina con voz cantarina—. Ven, siéntate y te sirvo el desayuno, tengo pannetone recién hecho. ¿Sabes lo que es?  
  
—Sí, nana, me gusta mucho.  
  
—Perfecto —la mujer colocó el pannetone y una taza de chocolate en la mesa, y se sentó frente al joven—. Te queda muy bien la camisa de Severus.  
  
Harry se ruborizó intensamente, al suponer lo que debía estar pensando la matrona.  
  
>>No te avergüences, _ragazzo_ —dijo la anciana, tocando suavemente su mejilla roja—. Junto con mi esposo, mi niño Severus es lo que más quiero en el mundo, y daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz. Tú le importas mucho, tanto que te trajo a la villa. Es la primera vez que trae alguien a la villa que no sea Draco. Pero él no cuenta, es su ahijado.  
  
Harry sonrió tímidamente, algo abochornado, y cambió rápidamente de conversación.  
  
—Nana, en la habitación donde dormí… —se detuvo bruscamente, mencionar esa habitación no era precisamente cambiar de conversación.  
  
—La habitación del niño Severus —la mujer sonrió con naturalidad, animándolo hablar.  
  
—Sí, bueno… allí hay un hermoso cuadro del valle. ¿Quién lo pintó?  
  
—El niño Severus.  
  
—¿Severus? ¿Y por qué está sin terminar?  
  
La mujer le miró por largo rato, como sopesando si era correcto que hablara de cosas íntimas de la familia. Al final, decidió que si había alguien con posibilidades de formar parte de esa familia en un futuro, ése era el hombre que tenía frente a si.  
  
—Esta casa —comenzó, remontándose a muchos años antes —perteneció a los padres de la abuela paterna de Severus, Sofía Rinessi. Ella se casó con Robert Snape, un muchacho inglés que trabajaba en unos viñedos cercanos, un joven pobre pero muy honrado y trabajador.  
  
>>Sofía y Robert tuvieron sólo un hijo, Tobías. Tantos sus padres como sus abuelos se volvieron locos con el pequeño, y lo consintieron terriblemente, cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos. Supongo que ése fue su mayor error.  
  
>>Tobías se convirtió en un adolescente malcriado y egoísta. Cuando tenía quince años, los padres de Sofía murieron, y ella y su esposo heredaron la villa y los viñedos. Robert intentó que su hijo estudiara, diciéndole que al final todo esto sería suyo, pero fue inútil. En cuanto cumplió dieciocho años, se fue de casa y viajo a Inglaterra.  
  
>>Pasaron algunos años y, un día, Tobías se apareció casado y con un recién nacido: Severus. Por aquel entonces, yo ya llevaba muchos años trabajando en la villa, y me dieron el bendito trabajo de atender al pequeño. Era tan hermoso y cariñoso, Harry, no tienes idea. Y parecía tan necesitado de amor. Tobías prácticamente ignoraba a Severus, y Eileen, la madre de mi niño, quien tenía un carácter hosco y en sus ojos siempre se percibía mucha tristeza, no lo trataba mucho mejor. Con el tiempo, supimos que Tobías la golpeaba y maltrataba, al parecer por el hecho de que era… —se detuvo un momento y miró a Harry con suspicacia—. ¿Tú no eres muggle, verdad?  
  
—No, soy mago —confirmó Harry.  
  
—Lo imaginaba, pero era preferible confirmarlo —dijo la anciana, mientras se levantaba y servía dos vasos de agua, entregando uno a Harry—. Toma, aliviará el dulzor del chocolate.  
  
El joven dio un sorbo y la miró fijamente.  
  
—Me contabas que el padre de Severus maltrataba a su esposa.  
  
—Sí. Ella era bruja y Tobías, en su ignorancia, no fue capaz de entender lo que eso significaba.  
  
—Lo entiendo. Mis tíos sienten el mismo temor hacia todo lo que tenga que ver con magia.  
  
—Sofía y Robert convencieron a Tobías de que permitiera a Severus venir a la villa de vacaciones, así que, todos los años, pasaba el mes de agosto en el valle. Los primeros años era un pequeño alegre y simpático, pero a medida que creció, se volvió hosco y taciturno, supongo que influenciado por la situación que vivía en casa. Además, muchas veces venía golpeado y con heridas, y siempre decía que se había peleado con otros chicos y cosas así. Pero nosotros sabíamos que todo era obra de Tobías.  
  
>>Intentando buscar algo que le hiciera feliz, al menos durante el poco tiempo que pasaba en el valle, sus abuelos inventaban todo tipo de actividades para animarlo. De todo lo que idearon, hubo dos cosas que fascinaron al pequeño: Un hermoso pony y una caja de pinturas.  
  
>>Diciendo que iba a pintar su verdadero hogar, Severus empezó la pintura que viste en su cuarto. Cada año que venía, lo primero que hacía era subir allí y empezar a pintar, pero su tiempo aquí era muy corto y el cuadro avanzaba lentamente.  
  
>>Entonces, cuando tenía quince años, la _signora_ Eileen murió, y Tobías ya no le permitió venir al valle. Luego supimos que Severus se unió a gente mala en el mundo mágico. Sofía y Robert sufrieron mucho, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto.  
  
>>Pasaron varios años y un día mi niño regresó a la casa. Se veía tan solo y tan arrepentido. Para entonces, también su padre había muerto, y él cargaba un peso en su alma que nunca quiso contar a nadie. Y ya nunca quiso volver a pintar.  
  
Cuando la anciana terminó su relato, Harry sintió un nudo que cerraba su garganta. Ya sabía que la niñez de su antiguo profesor había sido dura, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Y tomó una decisión: un día iba a lograr que Severus Snape volviera a pintar.  



	2. Parte II

Los meses que siguieron estuvieron llenos de dicha y felicidad para la pareja. Severus se quedaba muchas noches en el apartamento de Harry en Londres, y los fines de semana que no tenía guardia, Harry los pasaba en el Valle d´Orcia.  
  
Además de su trabajo en San Mungo, el joven pasaba buena parte de su tiempo estudiando para el muy complicado examen de admisión que debería aprobar el año siguiente, como requisito indispensable para ser aceptado en el postgrado de neurocirugía. Por otra parte, luego de muchas horas de rogar e incordiar, había conseguido que Severus empezara a pintar nuevamente. Lo que no había conseguido era que terminara la pintura del Valle d’Ordia, la pintura de su hogar.  
  
—Aún falta algo para que el valle vuelva a ser mi hogar— le decía cada vez que su pareja tocaba ese tema.  
  
A finales de marzo, un anunció en el periódico llamó la atención de Harry.  
  
**_Tercer Concurso Anual de Pintura de Colonia_** _  
  
El Ministerio de Cultura de la República Federal Alemana,   
invita a la nueva edición del Concurso de Pintura de Colonia.  
Pueden participar pintores pertenecientes a cualquier país de  
la Comunidad Europea _  
  
El premio era un curso de un año en la Escuela de Pintura de Colonia, una de las mejores de Europa, y la posibilidad de exponer sus pinturas en varias galerías de la Comunidad.  
  
—Severus, tienes que participar —le dijo Harry, entusiasmado, mientras le mostraba el diario—. Es una oportunidad única.  
  
—Pero Harry, aún si ganara, cosa que dudo, no podría dejar la villa sola durante todo un año —argumentó Severus.  
  
—Podrás viajar del Ministerio de Magia de Alemania al de Italia, como hago yo para ir a la villa. Tal vez sea algo pesado, pero es una gran oportunidad. A ti te gusta tanto pintar.  
  
—No sé, Harry.  
  
—A ver, piensa en ti, sin plantearte obligaciones ni nada más. ¿Te gustaría ir?  
  
El hombre lo miró con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Sí. La verdad, sí.  
  
—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Vamos, tenemos que elegir muy bien la pintura que vas a mandar al concurso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba en la sala de su apartamento, tratando de estudiar, pero le era imposible enfocar su atención.  
  
Recordaba lo acaecido tres semanas antes, cuando las llamas de su chimenea destellaron, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Momentos después, Severus salía con paso elegante, sacudiendo las cenizas de su inmaculado pantalón gris. Al mirarlo, el joven notó que había recibido la mejor de las noticias.  
  
—Gané el concurso. Me voy a estudiar a Alemania.  
  
Aunque Harry había impulsado a Severus a participar en el concurso, y estaba muy feliz por él, no podía evitar que cierta desazón agitara su corazón. Con su pareja dividido entre el curso, pintar y atender los viñedos, y él con su trabajo en San Mungo y estudiar para el postgrado, iba a ser muy complicado que se vieran con frecuencia, si es que se podían ver alguna vez.  
  
Por un tiempo, albergó la ilusión de que Severus le pidiera que se fuera con él. Podía haber pedido un permiso no remunerado en San Mungo y haberse dedicado a estudiar para el examen; al fin y al cabo, tenía una buena suma en el banco, y viviendo con Severus y compartiendo gastos, le alcanzaría de sobra para vivir ese año.  
  
Pero los días habían ido pasando y Severus no asomó la menor posibilidad de invitarlo a irse con él. Al fin, tuvo que aceptar que eso no iba a suceder y resignarse a la realidad. Su pareja no tenía ningún interés en que fuera a vivir con él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Ya tienes todo listo, Padrino? —preguntó Draco que, sentado sobre la cama de Severus en su villa de Italia, veía como el hombre cerraba su baúl.  
  
—Sí. Las pinturas están embaladas y ésta es toda la ropa que voy a llevar.  
  
—¿Tienes donde llegar?   
  
—Alquilé un pequeño apartamento amueblado.  
  
—Ya veo —el joven se movió, incómodo—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
—Claro —replicó, distraído, al tiempo que revisaba que todos sus papeles estuviesen en regla.  
  
—¿Por qué no invitaste a Harry a acompañarte?  
  
Esta pregunta sí logró que Draco captara la completa atención de su padrino quien, levantando la cabeza con brusquedad, fijó sus negros ojos en los del joven.  
  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
  
—Lo digo porque ustedes han estado tan juntos estos meses, que yo de verdad pensé que le amabas.  
  
El hombre aspiro profundamente y se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio.  
  
—Y le amo —confesó al fin.  
  
—¿Pero no se lo has dicho, verdad?  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Porque te conozco, sigues sin atreverte a expresar tus sentimientos —puso una elegante mano sobre el brazo del hombre—. Y Harry es una persona muy especial, necesita oírtelo decir. Todos los Gryffindors lo necesitan, te lo digo por experiencia.  
  
—¿Te ha dicho algo?   
  
—No, pero no hace falta ser adivino para saber que él lleva días anhelando que le invites a viajar contigo a Alemania, y que sabe que no se lo has pedido porque no quieres establecer un compromiso más profundo.  
  
Severus se quedó largo rato pensativo; al final, suspiró y confesó con voz ahogada.  
  
—Tengo miedo, Draco —musitó—. Harry es muy joven y hermoso. Si entablamos una relación más seria y luego se enamora y me deja, no lo resistiría.  
  
—¿Y por no perderle más adelante vas a permitirte perderle ahora?  
  
El hombre le miró, perdido.  
  
—¿Qué voy a hacer, Draco?  
  
—Si me preguntas, yo movería el culo y le llamaría para invitarle a irse contigo a Alemania.  
  
Severus le miró por un rato. Su ahijado tenía razón, por su miedo, él mismo estaba apartando a Harry. Sonriendo agradecido, se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Luego de un rato, regresó al lado de Draco.  
  
—Nadie contesta en su apartamento —informó, contrariado.  
  
—Bueno, igual puedes llamarlo mañana desde Alemania.  
  
—No, si no lo hago ahora no sé si me atreva.  
  
—Pues no sé… —musitó Draco, antes que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa—. Ya sé. ¿Cómo vas a viajar?  
  
—Por avión, desde Londres. Se trata de una invitación del mundo muggle.  
  
—Perfecto. Compra un pasaje a nombre de Harry y mándale una lechuza pidiéndole que se reúna contigo en el aeropuerto.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Claro, será perfecto —se levantó y buscó papel y pluma—. Vamos, empieza a escribir.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry regresó a su apartamento bastante deprimido. Sabía que Severus partiría en poco tiempo desde el aeropuerto de London City y había estado luchando contra el deseo de correr a despedirlo. Pero no podía; sabía que si lo hacía, se lanzaría a sus pies y le suplicaría que lo llevara con él.  
  
Antes de que incluso pudiera quitarse el abrigo, observó una lechuza que picoteaba una de sus ventanas con algo que bien podía definirse como cabreo. Apresurándose, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la aterida ave. Cuando intentó quitarle la carta que llevaba en la pata, el animal empezó a picotearle.  
  
—Vale, vale, no te enojes. No estaba en la casa, lo siento —mientras le daba una golosina para que se tranquilizara, rescató la misiva y desplegó el pergamino.  
  
  
_Harry  
  
Cuando recibas esta carta probablemente estaré en el   
aeropuerto. Traté de llamarte al apartamento pero no  
te encontré.  
  
Yo… sabes que no sé decir palabras bonitas. Todo lo que  
sé es que no quiero alejarme de ti.  
  
Te lo ruego, ven conmigo a Alemania. Te estaré esperando   
con tu pasaje junto a mi corazón.  
  
El avión parte a las ocho, no me dejes seguir sin ti.  
  
Te amo  
  
Severus_  
  
  
Se quedó largo rato mirando la hoja que temblaba en su mano, mientras las letras se distinguían borrosas a través de sus lágrimas.  
  
_Te amo_  
  
Merlín, Severus le amaba y quería que fuera con él.  
  
Angustiado, miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de la repisa de la chimenea: faltaban diez minutos para las siete, debía apurarse.  
  
Corrió hacia su cuarto y metió unas cuantas prendas y objetos personales en su baúl, pensando sonriente que su pareja le regañaría al ver tanto desorden. Cerró el baúl, lo encogió y lo metió en su bolsillo. Ya desde Alemania hablaría con los muchachos para que arreglaran todo con el casero y le enviaran lo demás, ahora no podía perder tiempo, Severus le esperaba.   
  
Buscó su documentación y salió volando, bajando los escalones saltándolos de tres en tres. Al llegar a la calle y dar la vuelta hacia el pequeño callejón que acostumbraba utilizar para aparecerse, encontró con frustración que estaba ocupado por una pareja haciéndose arrumacos.  
  
—¡Demonios! —masculló, ahora tendría que ir más lejos, menos mal que tenía tiempo. Caminó calle abajo y observó a lo lejos la casa abandonada que solía utilizar cuando no tenía alternativa. Al verla, aceleró el paso, ansioso, sólo tenía que cruzar la calle, andar media cuadra, y podría aparecerse.  
  
Iba feliz y enamorado. Tan feliz que ni siquiera observó que estaba encendido el letrero de ‘NO PASE’. Tan feliz que ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de los frenos del auto. Tan feliz que sólo pudo sentir el fuerte golpe en su cadera y piernas, y todo su mundo se oscureció.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Pasajeros del vuelo ochocientos once con destino a Colonia, favor embarcar por la puerta número tres.  
  
De nuevo esa espantosa voz llamando y Harry no llegaba. Angustiado, Severus miró una vez más hacia la entrada del aeropuerto pero no había ni señal de su pareja. ¿Por qué no habría llegado?  
  
—Última llamada: Pasajeros del vuelo ochocientos once con destino a Colonia, favor embarcar por la puerta número tres.  
  
—¡Maldición! —murmuró por lo bajo. Estaban a punto de cerrar la rampa de acceso, ya no podía seguir esperando. Quien sabe, quizás había recibido tarde el mensaje—. Mañana hablaré con él y cambiaremos el pasaje —colocó el pequeño papel en un bolsillo, junto a su corazón—. Sólo unas horas y mañana estaremos juntos para no separarnos más, mi amor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El timbre del teléfono resonó en el apartamento de Draco y Hermione. Maldiciendo en arameo, el hombre rubio miró el reloj en su mesita de noche.  
  
—Las cinco de la mañana, ¿quién demonios estará llamando a esta hora?  
  
Refunfuñando y medio dormido, se levantó a contestar, pero cuando regresó a la habitación estaba completamente despierto y blanco como la cera.  
  
—¿Draco? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó su novia, preocupada.  
  
—Harry tuvo un accidente, se encuentra en San Mungo  
  
—¿Un accidente? —repitió la chica, mientras se levantaba veloz y caminaba a un armario a sacar ropa para Draco y para ella—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, mientras ambos se vestían aceleradamente.  
  
—No sé, parece que fue atropellado.  
  
—¡Por Merlín! —gimió—. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Te llamó Severus? —indagó, pues Draco le había contado sobre la carta de su padrino.  
  
—No, fue alguien del hospital. Anda, dejemos de especular y vamos al hospital.  
  
Cuando entraron a la habitación de Harry y lo vieron rodeado de tubos, el alma se les vino a los pies.  
  
—Harry —Hermione se apresuró hacia la cama de su amigo, con los ojos anegados, se sentó en una silla que había a un lado y le tomó la mano—. Por Merlín, Harry, ¿qué te pasó?  
  
El joven la miró mientras las lágrimas de congoja se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro demacrado.  
  
—Estaba tan feliz, Hermi —gimió, angustiado—. Sev me escribió una carta, decía que me amaba, y ahora… —la voz se quebró en un sollozo angustiante—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin Sev?  
  
—¿Le ocurrió algo a mi padrino? —preguntó Draco, alarmado, malinterpretando las palabras de su amigo.  
  
—No, no, Severus debe estar en Alemania.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué hablas así? —preguntó Hermione, quien también se había asustado pensando que le había pasado algo irremediable al hombre.  
  
—Porque lo perdí.  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —dijo el muchacho rubio, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular—. Yo tengo su número en Colonia. Le voy a llamar y en unas horas estará de regreso.  
  
—¡NO!! —el grito del herido sobresalto a sus dos amigos—. No quiero que le llames —al ver que los otros dos le miraban sin entender, Harry respiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse—. Los doctores hablaron conmigo. No tengo heridas de gravedad, y los huesos rotos y los golpes mejorarán en unos días, pero… —se detuvo un momento y tragó con fuerza— el golpe del auto afectó mi columna vertebral. Los doctores no saben si podré volver a caminar.  
  
Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando, tan abrumados por la noticia que de momento no supieron que decir. Al fin, Hermione, acudiendo a su sentido práctico, le preguntó:  
  
—¿A qué te refieres con que no saben?  
  
—Toda la zona está demasiado herida e inflamada. Hay que esperar a que cure completamente antes de poder evaluar la situación y determinar si hay posibilidad de operar o va a ser una invalidez permanente. Aunque no son demasiado optimistas al respecto.  
  
—Entonces con más razón debemos llamar a mi padrino —insistió Draco.  
  
—No, no quiero.  
  
—¿Por qué, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con voz dulce—. Tú lo necesitas mucho en este momento.  
  
—¿Es que no entienden? —Harry habló con voz algo más calmada—. Severus tiene una oportunidad única. Sí sabe lo que pasó, se va a ver obligado a venir a cuidarme.  
  
—No se va a sentir obligado —razonó Draco—. Él te ama, lo va a hacer de corazón.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero yo también le amo y por eso no puedo aceptar que arruine un futuro prometedor por quedarse conmigo. Severus ama pintar, le he visto cuando pinta, y pasó demasiados años sin hacerlo por tristezas de la vida. Ahora que lo reencontró, no seré yo quien le impida disfrutarlo —miró fijamente a Draco—. Por favor, si te llama preguntando por mí, dile que me fui de Inglaterra.  
  
—No me va a creer.  
  
—Dile que te dejé una nota diciendo que quería viajar un tiempo, conocer mundo, antes de empezar el postgrado. Que recibí su nota, pero que todavía no estoy preparado para un compromiso más serio, que me perdone. Te creerá.  
  
—Le romperás el corazón, y destrozarás el tuyo, Harry —le advirtió Hermione.  
  
—Mi corazón siempre va a estar con Severus, Hermione, pero yo ya no puedo seguir a su lado. Quizás lo nuestro nunca estuvo destinado a ser.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Luego de su conversación con su ahijado, Severus se quedó largo rato con la vista fija en un punto inexistente de la chimenea. Sentía que su corazón se había detenido y no volvería a palpitar. Lo que tanto había temido, por fin se materializaba ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer maldita cosa para evitarlo. Por segunda vez, el amor huía de su lado, y esta vez le dejaba sin siquiera una migaja de esperanza.  
  
Y pese a todo no podía odiar a Harry, le quería demasiado. Sólo podía rogar para que, allá donde estuviera, pudiera ser absolutamente feliz.  
  
Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al estudio, donde había dejado todos sus cuadros. Con cuidado, buscó el cuadro inconcluso, aquel que Harry siempre le preguntaba cuando iba a terminar y él siempre le decía que más tarde. Quizás porque inconscientemente lo estaba reservando para un momento como éste. Para volcar en él todo el amor y el dolor que sentía su alma en ese instante.   
  
Sacó un caballete y apoyó el cuadro; luego buscó sus pinturas, sus pinceles, su paleta, y comenzó a pintar. Su objetivo: transformar ese cuadro en la representación de su hogar, el hogar que nunca podría alcanzar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La primavera se convirtió en verano y el verano en otoño. Mientras el tiempo seguía, imperturbable, todos fueron acostumbrándose a su vida.  
  
Después de unas semanas de llanto y de sentirse miserable, Harry se fue acostumbrando a su nuevo impedimento y volvió a sonreír, aunque sus ojos verdes mantenían un velo constante de tristeza y añoranza.  
  
Retomó su práctica en el hospital, aunque tuvo que adaptarse a trabajar con restricciones. También continuó estudiando, a pesar de estar consciente de que si no recuperaba la movilidad de sus piernas, también tendría que renunciar a su sueño de ser neurocirujano.  
  
Incluso, había encontrado un nuevo objetivo en su vida. Ahora, todas las tardes, después de terminar su trabajo en el hospital, se dirigía a la sección infantil, donde un puñado de chiquillos enfermos lo recibían con gritos de alegría y un montón de amor.

—Cuéntanos sobre la ballena blanca, Harry.  
  
—No, mejor como Peter Pan venció al Capitán Garfio.  
  
—Hoy nos toca a las niñas, cuéntanos la Cenicienta, ¿si?  
  
Y aunque eso le ayudaba a seguir, cuando llegaba la noche y estaba solo en su cama, extrañaba unos brazos cálidos y una respiración que llenaba su alma. Extrañaba a Severus.  
  
Severus, por su parte, trató de sumergirse en la pintura, con el deseo de olvidar. Caminando por las plazas y paseos, conoció gente nueva, artistas bohemios que, faltos de oportunidad, exponían sus obras bajo la protectora sombra de algún árbol, en la esperanza de que algún paseante les comprara algo, dinero que generalmente utilizaban para sobrevivir y adquirir materiales para seguir pintando.  
  
Sentado al lado de esos increíbles seres humanos, y gracias a que conocía algo de su idioma, fue encontrando la verdadera esencia del artista, aprendiendo cosas que jamás hubiera podido aprender en una academia, por muy buena que ésta fuera. Y él, que nunca había tenido amigos, encontró un montón. Gente sencilla que compartía su amor por la pintura y que le enseñó que había un mundo distinto, un grupo de personas que veían la vida con optimismo y alegría a pesar de las dificultades.  
  
Y pintó. Colocando su caballete allí donde viera algo digno de pintar, completamente entregado a su arte.  
  
Pero al igual que Harry, cada vez que llegaba a su cama vacía, la abrumadora soledad inundaba su alma, y extrañaba a aquel alrededor de quien había girado su vida, por una u otra razón, desde que le conociera a los once años. Y cada vez que regresaba al Valle d’Orcia, iba a la colina al final del día. Pero ya ningún atardecer fue igual, porque su corazón ya no estaba junto a él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus caminaba presuroso por el amplio paseo, habitualmente lleno de artistas bohemios, pero que esa tarde, en vista el inclemente frío, se encontraba casi vacío. Sin embargo, el hombre sabía que Bertram estaría exhibiendo sus pinturas a pesar de la espantosa temperatura.  
  
—Un día va a amanecer muerto en un rincón —refunfuñó, cuando vio que estaba en lo cierto y su amigo estaba sentado en su banca habitual.  
  
Bertram Kehl era un hombre alto y de cabello blanco, que a la sazón contaba setenta y cinco años. Sin ningún familiar conocido, vivía en una pequeña buhardilla que le alquilaba una familia generosa por un euro al mes, que el anciano cancelaba puntualmente henchido de orgullo. Los dueños de la casa también pagaban la calefacción, argumentando que iba dentro del importe del alquiler.  
  
Vivía de lo que ganaba con la venta de sus cuadros, y cuando pasaba muchos días sin vender, el pobre se acostaba sin comer, pues su orgullo le impedía aceptar lo que consideraba caridad.  
  
Severus se había acostumbrado a sentarse un rato a charlar con Bertram siempre que pasaba por ese paseo, pues le encantaba la filosofía de vida que trasmitían todas las palabras del anciano. Y cuando veía que la venta se le hacía complicada, le compraba algún cuadro, con el pretexto de hacer un regalo, y aliviaba su situación hasta que las cosas mejoraban sin que el hombre se sintiera humillado.  
  
Llegando al lado del anciano, Severus se sentó en la banca, sacó dos vasos de plástico y abrió un termo que traía consigo.  
  
—Hace un frío que pela, Bertram —dijo, entregándole uno de los recipientes lleno de café caliente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
El otro, agradecido, tomó el vaso, y después de soplar, dio un ligero sorbo.  
  
—Está delicioso, gracias —dijo, antes de agregar—: Tengo que trabajar.  
  
Severus abrió una bolsa que también llevaba y sacó dos strudel calientes, dándole uno a su buen amigo.  
  
—Pero nadie va a venir a comprar con este clima, Bertram. Y el paseo está solo, no hay nadie vendiendo.  
  
El alemán movió la cabeza desechando el argumento, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo al café.  
  
>>Eres imposible —comentó Severus, riendo suavemente—. En todo caso, hoy es tu día de suerte, voy a comprarte todos los cuadros.  
  
Bertram se le quedó viendo un buen rato.  
  
—No necesito caridad, Severus.  
  
—No es caridad. Se acerca Navidad y tengo varios regalos que hacer, es negocio.  
  
—Tú pintas.  
  
—Sí, pero necesito mis cuadros para una exposición —replicó Severus, bufando—. Y no protestes más. Si no estás interesado en vendérmelos, dímelo y busco otro pintor.  
  
El anciano le dio una sonrisa agradecida.  
  
—Está bien, Severus, son tuyos.  
  
—Pero tengo una condición.  
  
—¿Cuál será?— preguntó Bertram, desconfiado.  
  
—Debes prometerme que vas a dedicar estos días a pintar, y no vas a salir a vender hasta que mejore el clima.  
  
Bertram le miró nuevamente. Claro que sabía las razones por las que su amigo hacía todo aquello. Pero él estaba enfermo, y el clima ese año era extremadamente crudo; sabía que si no aceptaba su petición, probablemente no lograría superar ese invierno. Entonces, sonrió.  
  
—Lo prometo —musitó, antes de darle un bocado a su strudel y cambiar de tema—. ¿Vas a hacer una exposición?  
  
—Sí, es parte del premio —explicó, animado.  
  
—¿Para cuándo?  
  
—Después del quince, voy a tener unos días de vacaciones y aprovecharé.  
  
—¿Aquí?  
  
—No, afuera, aunque aún no he elegido el sitio. Tengo cinco opciones.  
  
—¿Inglaterra?  
  
—Sí, es una de ellas.  
  
—Acéptala —aconsejó el anciano, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a acomodar sus pinturas para que Severus se las llevara—. Haz caso a un anciano que ha vivido más que tú; regresa a Inglaterra, pasa la Navidad con tu gente.  
  
—Ya no hay nada en Inglaterra para mí —musitó Severus con voz dolida.  
  
—Quien sabe, Severus —Bertram palmeó su espalda—. Los milagros suelen ocurrir en Navidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Harry —llamó Hermione, cuando el joven salió de San Mungo, manejando su silla de ruedas eléctrica.  
  
—Hermi, que gusto verte —la saludó, sonriente—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir de casa con este clima?  
  
—Quería hablarte así que decidí venir a buscarte.  
  
—Pues se agradece, la idea de esperar el autobús con este frío no me resultaba para nada atractiva.  
  
—¿Qué tal si primero me invitas a tomar un chocolate caliente?  
  
—Uyy, muy grave debe ser lo que me quieres decir para que me invites un chocolate —se burló el joven, al tiempo que entraban en una cafetería cercana. Cuando estuvieron cómodamente instalados y con una humeante taza en la mano, Harry buscó los sinceros ojos de su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa, Hermi?  
  
—Severus está en la ciudad —le informo de sopetón. El joven enmudeció, lo último que había esperado oír era semejante noticia—. Mañana inaugura una exposición en una galería de Nothing Hill.   
  
—¿Le viste? ¿Cómo está? —balbuceó, en cuanto se repuso lo suficiente para hablar.  
  
—No le he visto. Habló por teléfono con Draco, justo ahora fue a verlo al hotel —al ver la mezcla de emociones en el rostro de su amigo, Hermione aconsejó—. Harry, tienes que ir a hablar con él. Debes contarle.  
  
—No, Hermi, ahora menos que nunca. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Va a exponer —los verdes ojos brillaron de orgullo—. Eso es muy importante, es el primer paso para que obtenga el reconocimiento que merece.  
  
—Pero no va a perder eso porque tú estés a su lado.  
  
—Probablemente ya me olvidó, ha debido conocer hombres muy interesantes en Alemania.  
  
—Harry, Severus no te olvidó. Lo primero que hizo al hablar con Draco fue preguntarle por ti.  
  
—¿Y qué le dijo Draco? —interrogó Harry, asustado.  
  
—Que estabas en Londres —al ver que el joven iba a protestar, la chica alzo una mano—. Draco no podía seguir mintiéndole.  
  
—¿Y si aparece por casa?  
  
—No creo que lo haga, aunque pienso que sería lo mejor que les podría pasar a ambos.  
  
—Hermione.  
  
—No pienso decir nada más. Estás dejando ir tu felicidad por el caño, pero eres un adulto y sabes lo que haces.  
  
Ambos se quedaron un buen rato pensativos.  
  
—Quiero ir a la galería.  
  
—Así se habla —la joven sonrió, radiante—. Mañana es la inauguración. Draco y yo podemos pasar a buscarte.  
  
—No, no me has entendido. Quiero ir pero no mañana, sino en un par de días, ¿me acompañarías?  
  
—Ay, Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Hermione lanzó un suspiro mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo y la apretaba con afecto—. Sí, te acompañaré.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Dos días después, Harry, protegido bajo un hechizo de glamour, entraba en la elegante galería de Nothing Hill, acompañado por Hermione, quien a petición de su amigo también había cambiado su aspecto.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes recorrió con orgullo toda la exposición, donde muchos de los cuadros ya lucían el cartelito de vendido. Cuando llegó al cuadro que ocupaba el lugar de honor, se quedó admirándolo con la boca abierta.  
  
—Por fin lo terminaste, Severus —musitó en voz baja, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje del Valle d’Orcia, y debajo de éste el título de la pintura, Sueño de Hogar. Sin embargo, notó que había algo que no estaba en el esbozo original. En la esquina inferior derecha, había pintado una pequeña colina, y sobre ella dos figuras abrazadas. Se acercó a mirar con más detalle y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; eran Severus y él, tal como estaban vestidos aquella lejana tarde.  
  
Frenético, buscó con la mirada a la persona encargada de la galería. Al poco, vio acercarse un hombre elegantemente ataviado.  
  
—Buena tardes, monsieur, mademoiselle —saludó, con un acento francés a todas luces falso—. Espero que estén disfrutando la exposición.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señor —contestó Harry con cortesía—. Me gustaría comprar este cuadro.  
  
—Lo lamento, monsieur, pero no está a la venta.  
  
—Por favor —suplicó, fingiendo estar realmente compungido—. Yo viví un tiempo en el Valle d’Orcia, cuando aún podía caminar. Este cuadro me trae muchos recuerdos de una vida que ya perdí.  
  
—Pero es que…  
  
—Por favor, es muy importante.  
  
—Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer.  
  
—Pero necesitó llevármelo hoy mismo, salgo de viaje mañana temprano.  
  
—Pero eso es imposible, monsieur. Es el cuadro principal, la exposición quedaría…  
  
—Estoy seguro que podrán arreglarlo. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el doble de su valor si me lo puedo llevar hoy mismo.  
  
—Está bien. Si me disculpan un momento, veré qué puedo hacer —repitió.  
  
—Harry, ¿acaso te volviste loco? Te va a costar una fortuna —dijo Hermione cuando el hombre se alejó.  
  
—Daría todo lo que tengo por obtener ese cuadro. Si no hubiera aceptado, le habría enviado un imperio, te lo aseguro. No pienso permitir que nadie más lo tenga, ese cuadro no.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Cómo que vendieron el cuadro? Di instrucciones precisas, no estaba a la venta.  
  
—El joven estaba paralítico, me dio tanta pena. Además, ofreció mucho dinero por él, monsieur. Fue una excelente venta.  
  
—Y una mierda. Quiero mi cuadro de vuelta, y más le vale que lo recupere antes que termine la exposición o se las verá conmigo, _monsieur_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba en el saloncito de su casa, acostado sobre un diván con una manta sobre las piernas. De nuevo era veinticuatro de diciembre, y como la Nochebuena del año anterior, había decidido quedarse en casa al calor del fuego en lugar de ir a cenar con sus amigos.  
  
Pero a diferencia de aquella noche, esta vez estaba desesperado por asistir a esa cena, sólo porque sabía que Severus también estaba invitado. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por volver a ver sus maravillosos ojos negros y escuchar su voz. Pero era un sueño que no podía ser, no había forma posible para disimular su invalidez delante de su antigua pareja. Tendría que conformarse con acariciar la sencilla hoja de pergamino donde estaban escritas esas maravillosas palabras: _Te amo_  
  
Miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea, casi la medianoche. De repente, unos decididos toques en la puerta hicieron que levantara la cabeza, intrigado. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a su puerta en vísperas de Navidad?  
  
—Si es Santa Claus, no estoy— contestó.  
  
—No soy ni parecido a ese gordo panzón, Potter, y aquí hace mucho frío. ¿Me abriría la puerta, por favor?  
  
—Severus —musitó Harry, alarmado. Miró la silla de ruedas, en una esquina al lado del diván, y sacando su varita, recitó un conjuro y la envió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Luego, se acomodó mejor la cobija sobre las piernas y contestó:  
  
—Está abierto, Severus, puedes pasar.  
  
La perilla giró y, al momento, la figura de Severus se recortaba en el umbral.  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry —saludó, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, y el joven creyó que se derretiría al volver a escuchar la ronca voz—. ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó, mirando la cobija de alegres colores sobre sus piernas.  
  
—No, es sólo que tenía algo de frío.   
  
—Ya veo —musitó el hombre—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, haciendo ademán de quitarse el abrigo.  
  
—Sí, claro, ponte cómodo.  
  
Mientras se deshacía de su abrigo, Harry le miró, alelado. Con el smoking de impecable corte, la elegante bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello, y el largo cabello atado en una prolija coleta, Severus Snape estaba impresionante.  
  
—Los muchachos me dijeron que no asistirías a la fiesta de esta noche —comentó el recién llegado, al tiempo que dejaba su abrigo en un perchero que había en un rincón—. Me voy en pocos días y no quería partir sin saludarte. Espero que no te incomode mi visita.  
  
—Para nada —replicó Harry, luchando por mantenerse sereno—. Es muy grato volver a verte.  
  
Severus le miró con suspicacia. En cuanto entró, había notado la hoja de pergamino caída a un lado del sofá, y, por supuesto, había reconocido su propia letra en ella. Y el nerviosismo de Harry le indicaba que algo extraño estaba pasando, aunque no podía definir qué era. Se sentó en un sillón frente al joven y estiró las piernas.  
  
—¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje por el mundo? —preguntó con tono casual.  
  
—Bien —tragó con fuerza, cada vez se sentía más nervioso.  
  
—¿Adónde fuiste?  
  
—Yo… pues… a Egipto. Eso, viajé a Egipto.  
  
—Ya veo. Lindo país Egipto —comentó Severus con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, Potter, va a tener que tomar unas clases de cómo ser un buen anfitrión. Estamos en Nochebuena y no me ha ofrecido una copa —reclamó, usando el mismo tono irónico de sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Harry pensó que sólo le faltaba decir cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor para ser un recuerdo perfecto.  
  
—Sí, claro, que tonto soy —se disculpó—. En ese barcito hay bebidas, sírvete lo que quieras.  
  
Todavía intrigado por la actitud tan extraña de Harry, que no se había movido del diván donde estaba acostado, el hombre se dirigió al barcito y procedió a servirse un whisky.  
  
—¿Tomas algo? —preguntó, manipulando las botellas.  
  
—No, gracias.  
  
—¿Tendrías algo de hielo? —indagó, mirándole y mostrándole el vaso.  
  
—Sí, claro, en la cocina —replicó, señalando una puerta—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.  
  
Severus entró a la prolija cocina frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Harry?  
Mientras abría el congelador bajo para sacar el hielo, su vista se posó en uno de los gabinetes altos; estaba vacío. Intrigado, revisó el resto de los gabinetes; mientras los de abajo estaban repletos de innumerables accesorios de cocina, los de arriba estaban completamente vacíos. Entonces, recordó lo que le había dicho el encargado de la galería unos días atrás y una luz de entendimiento asomó a su cerebro.  
  
—Merlín, Harry —musitó en voz baja, sintiendo que su corazón se estremecía de dolor.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró que su rostro reflejara una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir y regresó a la salita.  
  
—Buen whisky —comentó, pero no regresó a sentarse sino que, con aire distraído, dio un sutil cambio de dirección—. Sabes, terminé el cuadro del valle.  
  
—¿Si? Me alegra mucho que decidieras hacerlo —replicó el joven, sin perder detalle de los movimientos del mayor.  
  
—Sí. Pero lamentablemente lo perdí. No estaba a la venta —se fue acercando a la única puerta que quedaba en el saloncito—, pero el encargado de la galería se conmovió. Dijo que… —asió el pomo de la puerta y empujó.  
  
—Severus, no… —suplicó Harry, los ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
  
El hombre se quedó en el umbral, mirando alternativamente el hermoso cuadro sobre la cabecera de la cama y la silla de ruedas a un lado. Luego de un momento, se giró en redondo y clavó sus negros ojos en Harry.  
  
—Dijo que un joven paralítico le había suplicado para que se lo vendiera —se acercó al diván y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del otro—. ¿Qué pasó, Harry?  
  
El aludido aspiró aire profundamente, el momento que había anhelado y temido con igual intensidad por fin había llegado.  
  
—Ocurrió la noche que partiste a Alemania —empezó a explicar, con un tono que intentaba conservar sereno—. Recibí tu carta y…. Merlín, Severus, me sentí tan inmensamente feliz cuando leí que me amabas —el hombre alargó la mano y enjugó una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Harry—. Empaqué unas cuantas cosas y salí corriendo. El callejón aquí cerca estaba ocupado y no pude Aparecerme, así que corrí calle abajo, con la intención de llegar a una casa abandonada. Pero cuando atravesé la avenida, un auto… —su voz se quebró y ya no pudo continuar.  
  
—¿Y por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó el hombre, la voz impregnada de ternura—. ¿Por qué Draco me dijo que te habías ido a conocer mundo?  
  
—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera —miró a Severus con una súplica en los ojos—. Al final ibas a hacer algo que realmente te gustaba, Severus, algo que llenaba tu alma. No podía permitirme ser la causa de que interrumpieras tu sueño.  
  
—¿Acaso nunca lo entendiste, Harry? —Severus le tomó por los hombros con firmeza—. Tú eres mi más preciado sueño. Por muchas cosas que haga, sin ti mi alma siempre va a estar vacía.  
  
—Lo siento tanto —musitó Harry, ya desmoronadas sus defensas y llorando sin control—. Tanto.  
  
Severus le estrechó contra sí, dejando que se desahogara, y beso su siempre alborotado cabello negro.  
  
—Tranquilo, mi niño, ya pasó —murmuró, mientras lo acunaba suavemente. Cuando sintió que la congoja iba cediendo, lo separó con suavidad—. ¿Qué te han dicho sobre la invalidez? ¿Es… irreversible?  
  
—En la última visita que hice a San Mungo me dijeron que necesito una operación, que hay buenas posibilidades de que me recupere. Por fortuna, la única zona afectada son mis piernas; al parecer, eso facilita las cosas.  
  
Severus sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Definitivamente las facilita —musitó con picardía, intentando animarle; Harry enrojeció, avergonzado, pero sonrió débilmente  
  
—Sin embargo, no es seguro que me recupere —se apresuró a agregar, antes de acariciar el rostro del que siempre sería su amor—. Si no hay solución, no deseo que ates tu vida a un inválido, no es justo.  
  
—Lo que no es justo es que me digas eso, Harry —el hombre le miró con los ojos negros llenos de amor—. Sé que vas a recuperarte, no por nada eres un mocoso terco y voluntarioso —el joven sonrió levemente—. Pero aún si eso no llegara a pasar, yo seguiría estando más que feliz de estar unido a ti.   
  
>>Merlín, Harry, eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. Y mi único deseo es que el cielo me permita seguir disfrutando de este hermoso regalo hasta el último día de mi existencia.  
  
—Te amo tanto, Severus.  
  
El hombre retiró la manta para luego inclinarse y alzar a su pequeño en brazos, antes de tomar sus labios en un beso pasional, que fue correspondido con urgencia y ardor. Y mientras se encaminaban a la habitación, ambos supieron con certeza, en el fondo de sus corazones, que mientras estuvieran juntos y contaran con el regalo de su amor, no habría dificultades que no pudieran superar.  
  
Mientras se amasen, siempre habría la posibilidad de encontrar un Milagro de Navidad.  


  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el final de la historia. Un gran saludo a todos

**Author's Note:**

> Como vieron, me inventé una historia con el tema de los antecesores de Severus para adaptarlo a la historia, espero no les haya molestado.
> 
> Buon giornio...Buenos días  
> ¿Come siete?...¿Cómo estás?  
> Bene...Bien  
> ¿e vostro?...¿Y tú?  
> Buon giorno, signore...Buenos días, señor  
> Grazie mille, Pietro...Gracias, Pietro  
> Siete Benvenuto...De nada  
> Il ragazzo è bello, siete fortunate...El muchacho es hermoso, tienes suerte  
> Bambino...Bebé  
> Belo ragazzo...Hermoso muchacho


End file.
